To hold wires on substrates such as sheet metal surfaces and printed wiring boards (PWB) in electrical components such as TVs, wire clamps can be used. The wires typically are engaged with the clamp and then the clamp is advanced into a hole in the substrate.
As understood herein, in large-scale manufacturing it is desirable to minimize the number of movements that must accompany engaging the clamp with the substrate. A round hole can be used to enable a wire clamp that has an engagement post to be installed in the hole using a single downward pushing movement, but as understood herein such clamps can undesirably rotate in the round holes.
To prevent clamp rotation after installation, non-round holes such as T-shaped or L-shaped holes may be used. As recognized by the present invention, however, clamps designed for installation in such holes typically require at least two installation movements, namely, a downward push into the hole (typically into the stalk of the “T” or “L”) followed by either a rotating or sliding motion of the clamp (typically into the cross arm of the “T” or “L”). Complicating the situation is that little clearance often exists below the substrate, so that the portion of the clamp that is pushed through the hole typically must not protrude any more than a minimal distance below the substrate. Still further, as understood herein, for robustness a clamp that requires only a single installation movement in a T-shaped hole and that does not protrude more than a minimal distance below the substrate ideally would work with existing holes in which other clamps may also be used.